


A Promise is a Promise

by TheFanficMaster



Series: The Kink Chronicles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hesitant Partner, Impregnation, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Naruto doesn't go back on his word. Even if he's afraid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular ship, but most of the stuff in these chronicles will be exactly that. This one features Naruto / Shion (the priestess from the first movie ). Naruto accidentally made a promise at the end of the movie to give her children for an heir. This fic is the ever unoriginal idea of him fulfilling that promise.
> 
> The "kink" in this, or rather theme, is a reluctant partner, having to convince one's partner to engage in sex.

"Shion, wait," Naruto replied nervously, cheeks red and shuffling as he rubbed the back of his head. He'd been called back to see Shion in order to 'furfill his promise'. He'd thought nothing of the...strange congratulations he kept recieving as he left, or the odd comments he'd been getting from Kakashi and the glare he got from Sakura and Tsunade.

No, he hadn't understood. Not until he was led into Shion's bedchambers, where he found her barely clothed form waiting for him. Her nightgown left nothing to the imagination and it was such a struggle not to look. He wanted to, desperately wanted to, he was a teenage boy that liked that sort of thing after all. But that would be wrong, wouldn't it? On top of his awkward feelings toward this, Shion was a priestess. Weren't they supposed to be a symbol of purity or something like that?

He couldn't...do lewd things like that to her. It would be wrong, wouldn't it?

And...becoming a dad...well, he wasn't sure how he felt about that either. There was still so many mixed up feelings he had about his own father that he couldn't really be sure just how he would react.

But at the same time, Uzumaki Naruto kept his promises. And he had made a promise.

He was torn. Very much so.

Shion crossed her arms underneath her breasts, nipples visible through the nightgown, and tilted her head, furrowing her brow with annoyance. "I thought you didn't go back on your word, Naruto."

"T-That's--!" He moved to defend himself, but trailed off, having turned his head and now finding himself with an eyeful of her beautiful body. He swallowed thickly, whiskered cheeks turning dark red as blue eyes traveled down her curvy body. He could see her breasts clearly through the nightgown and the sight made him feel a tingle down below that was all too familiar.

But still--

"I didn't know what I was agreeing to!" He closed his eyes and covered his face. "That means it doesn't count!"

"It does not!" Shion huffed, puffing her cheeks out in an angry pout as she stomped her foot, the nightgown beginning to shift down her shoulder. Naruto unconciously reached out to steady it, halting with his hand in mid-air nervously and waiting to be smacked. She rolled her eyes and gave a mischevious, seductive smile as she pushed the strap completely down, allowing the gown to begin to fall from her slim frame.

Naruto panicked and reached for it, to catch it, but it was too late. Seconds later he found himself with his tanned fingers poised above two pale breasts, plump and uncovered, nipples hard and waiting for him. He swallowed thickly, hands trembling and cheeks darkening.

A...real...woman's...breasts. And she wanted him to touch him. Him. Not Sasuke.

It...felt good to be the one wanted, for once. He pursed his lips in thought, but Shion was having none of his hesitation. She took a step forward, her nimble wrists reaching up to wrap around one of his. Before he could protest, his hand was being led to a breast, where she kept it held there until he gave it a shaky squeeze.

She practically purred, eyes closing with pleasure. He glanced away nervously, but she tugged at his hair to regain his attention.

"You--!"

"Look at me, Naruto." She ordered before leaning up to kiss him, tilting her head and catching him right on the lips. He was tense, especially once he realized that his clothed erection was pressing against a very naked woman's wet spot.

Wet spot.

He could hear Jiraya in the back of his head making lewd comments, but did his best to ignore them. This was a kiss and he had to return it...right...?

A bit frightened, he moved his lips, relaxing a little at her sigh. He had some idea what to do, but a very deep fear that he would do it wrong.

But there was also something that troubled him much more. And that was why he pulled back, looking down. "Shion..."

She scowled. "What is it...?"

"...I...don't know the first thing about being a dad." He admitted softly, looking around to try and ease his nervousness. "I've...never had a father. I mean, there were people like Iruka-sensei, but I know that's not the same. I'm going to be Hokage, so I won't be able to leave the village much. I...I don't want our kid to feel like we had to feel growing up."

She blinked before her eyes darkened a little. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was met with a plump, gentle pair of lips as Shion wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together and leaned against him. He stood still, confused for a moment, before wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"If you can't leave," she breathed out, voice more gentle than he'd ever heard it. "Then I am more than capable of coming to see you." She opened her eyes, giving him a sweet, mature look. "I will bring our child to see you as often as I can. You don't have to give anything up to become a Father. I would never ask that of you, Naruto. Because being Hokage was your dream, wasn't it?"

He nodded, dumbfounded. "Shion..."

She rested her chin on his shoulder, giving a small smile. "Besides, it's...okay to learn as you go along you know. I don't know much about being a mom either. No parents know what they're doing when they first start." Her arms tightened around him. "Besides, I think that you of all people wouldn't let fear drive you. Because you taught me never to give up on myself, on my life, and on building my own path. Our destiny doesn't have to be the same as our parents. We can create a life far better for our children because we know that."

His heart seemed to swell. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked down, not wanting to let them fall. A gentle touch ceased the action, one of her pale fingers rubbing a stray tear from the corner of his eye. He didn't protest this time when she leaned in and kissed him, only being still for a moment before tightening his hold around her and deepening the kiss.

All right.

Her demenor was more gentle now that she knew what he was thinking, but that didn't cease her excitement. It was clear from the pleased moans that left her lips as his hands moved to her breasts again that she wanted him, almost desperately. He was still afraid, but when he did something wrong, she gently instructed him until he got it right.

After a few minutes her hands delved into his clothes and he found himself removing his shirt without question. She ran her hands across his muscled chest, lust shining in her eyes and a sweet smile on her lips. She was beautiful like that, her cheeks dusted with pink and lips a little swollen from his kisses. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again.

His breath went shaky when she slipped a knee between his legs, rubbing her wet intimacy against him suggestively until he was weak in the knees, hips trembling with desire and heat burning in his veins. She reached down and squeezed his behind, giving a little giggle when he jumped with surprise. He felt a bit ashamed that she was doing all the touching and let his fingers ghost down her shoulders, past her breasts and to her waist. It was slender, the skin soft and his heart almost stopped when he rubbed his thumb over the top of a fine patch of hair.

She gave a soft, needy gasp.

"Shion," he practically whined and she took that as a cue to lead him back toward the bed. He didn't realize what she was doing until she toppled backwards on the sheets, him falling on top of her. The new position made the grinding feel a lot different than before. Little almost growls left his throat as he rubbed back against her, trailing a hand up her leg and then down to her inner thighs.

He tried to remember all that he'd read in Jiraya's books. Surely that erotic hermit had actually done this a few times, right? So when he talked about where to touch a woman he should be...well...right.

"S-Shion, I've never done this before, so tell me if I mess up and don't hit me." She giggled and he grumbled as he reached in to rub his thumb between her folds, almost in awe at how wet she was already. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"It's...I dunno it's..." He bit his lip before grinning and dipping a few more fingers in, thumbing her clit. "Really hot and wet, dattebayo!"

She couldn't help the delighted laughter that left her lips even as her back arched and trembled with pleasure. "N-Naruto~ You're silly." An idiot, most definitely. But a silly one and unbearably cute. She wanted to kiss him again, but couldn't with his current position, so she settled for gently rubbing her hands in his hair. He practically melted at her touches, dipping two fingers inside her entrance and guiding them up inside to feel her.

"Is it supposed to be this tight?"

"I...it loosens. The more you touch it." She looked away, cheeks heating up even as her expression twisted with pleasure. She wanted to keep a straight face, but she just couldn't. "K-Keep touching."

He nodded and pumped his fingers inside her with one hand, the other rubbing her clit with dedication. He wasn't really paying attention to her cries, too focused on touching her, so her orgasm caught him by surprise. He sputtered and watched with awe as she writhed on his fingers, feeling the muscles contract and spasm around them as a hot creamy substance coated them.

Hot.

"Naruto--now!"

"Y-Yeah, okay." He fumbled with his pants, wet trembling fingers barely able to get them down, but managing after a few tries. She reached up to hold on to the headboard, legs spread wide for him as he crawled between them. He hesitated a moment before resting his hands on either side of her, the first brush of his shaft against her hot wetness enough to force his eyes closed and a shiver run down his spine.

"Tell me if it hurts okay?"

Shion nodded, but she wouldn't. No, if it hurt, he would stop. And she was determined to keep going.

He tried to push in awkwardly and ending up reaching down to push it in with his hand, sputtering an embarassed apology. She smiled a bit secretly,. thinking to herself how cute he was even as she arched her back to take him in, closing her eyes to hide the little bit of pain that entered them as he hesitated before shifting through her hymen.

"I-I did it..."

He sounded a bit awestruck, which was so endearing it hurt. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, ignoring the slight soreness as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Yes, you did. It feels good." She cooed and gasped, arching her hips a little and taking in his tremble of arousal with pride. "Come on." She pecked his lips. "Don't freeze up on me now, Naruto. Or I'll be mad at you."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He responded enthusiastically, still sounding a little nervous even as he gave a little thrust. Her sharp intake of breath spurred him on and he tried again, shifting back and forth until he had a rythm set.

Her hair was lovely sprawled behind her head like that as she moaned his name. It was distracting, something to stare at even as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. No amount of fantasies or touching himself could prepare for this.

"Shion..." He panted, a little desperate sound leaving his lips as his thrusts grew a little harder, faster. It felt like he was plunging deeper inside her than before and the thought only made him quiver more, his release quickly approaching even as he struggled to hang on.

"Don't worry," Shion gasped and caressed his cheeks, giving him a hot kiss. "We have a...all night--N-Naruto--!"

He arched his back and came hard with a cry, wondering why he had been unsure about doing this.

He couldn't remember anymore.


End file.
